


Who knew a thief could be so sweet?

by luvinreallife



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Apex Legends, F/F, Fluff, Sickfic, i love them, lobalore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvinreallife/pseuds/luvinreallife
Summary: Some role reversal for yall. Sick bang, loba takes care of her. Mentions her parents so its kind of sad.Fever, exhaustion.
Relationships: Loba Andrade/Bangalore | Anita Williams
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	Who knew a thief could be so sweet?

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy i hope you enjoy the little twist of bang being sick instead.

Anita woke up with a headache and a sore throat, but she wasn’t surprised because she had been on a team with Mirage while he was sick with the flu or something. If anything she was surprised by being sick already, she saw him just yesterday. But there was nothing she could do about it now except try to fall back asleep while she waited for Loba to wake up. 

****

She didn’t fall back asleep, by the way. Just stared at the ceiling and sometimes closing her eyes, but her head hurt too much to fall asleep. It felt like an eternity before the woman next to her shifted into wakefulness and opened her annoyingly beautiful eyes. 

Anita kept her eyes closed and laid still while she felt a hand on one of her cheeks and lips on the other, and she fought back a smile. Loba got up to go start her morning routine, once she was out of the room, Bang opened her eyes and moved her hand to her cheek where Loba’s lips had been moments before. She momentarily forgot about the pain in her head as she sat there, dumbfounded and lovestruck with a stupid smile on her face. 

After forcing herself to sit up, she paused and gritted her teeth against the sharp pain that the sudden movement caused her. She was glad that the two didn’t have to go to the arena today. Bangalore let out a few dry coughs and stood up to get water. 

And some damn Advil. Fuck, her head was hurting. 

Loba finished in the bathroom and met Anita in the kitchen, where she had just gotten a glass of water and 3 much needed pills. 

Loba tilted her head when her eyes fell on the pills in Bangalore’s palm. 

“My head’s killing me.” She hoarsely answered Loba’s unspoken question.

“Go sit down.” Loba instructed, leading her to the couch. Before Bangalore could respond she was laying on her back on the couch covered with a blanket. 

She forced her eyes opened and saw her girlfriend in the kitchen making a cup of tea and smiled at the sight. 

“You know, when we first met I never thought I would see you in my kitchen making me a cup of tea.” 

She laughed fondly. “Who said it was for you?” She asked as she walked to the couch and handed Bang the mug. 

Loba watched her take a sip and saw her face relax and the crease between her brows fade. 

“Thank you,” she said and sat forward to put the drink on the table, but Loba put her hand on Anita’s and stopped her. 

“Drink it. Please.” 

Bangalore raised her eyebrows and sat back against the couch, tea in hand, notably. 

****

Thirty minutes and a cup of tea later, Anita felt the lack of sleep catching up to her as she laid across the couch, Loba’s nails running through her hair. And she felt exceptionally better, actually. 

“Wha’d you do t’me?” She muttered and looked up to see her girlfriend looking down at her with a loving smile.

Loba just shushed her and continued playing with her curls.

****

The next time she opened her eyes, Anita found herself in the mostly dark bedroom. The door was cracked, allowing some of the amber light from the hall to illuminate the room. Damn, she felt a lot worse than she did earlier. She looked to the nightstand next to the bed and upon seeing a glass of water and medicine left out for her, felt a warm feeling in her chest that made her smile. Just as she was thinking about how lovely Loba was the door opened and the lovely woman herself appeared. Even through the dim light of the bedroom she saw Loba’s soft smile. 

“How are you feeling?” Loba whispered to her when she sat down on the bed next to where Bang was laying. 

“Worse.” Anita rasped. “M’freezing.” 

Loba made a sympathetic noise and brought a cool hand to Bangalore’s forehead, who shivered at the initial contact but leaned into her touch. “I’ll be right back,” she declared in a still quiet voice. “Take that medicine.” 

Anita did as she was told and waited for her to come back. She appeared a few minutes later carrying a couple of things that Bang couldn’t identify, it was too dark and she was far too tired. 

Suddenly she shivered violently at an ice cold sensation coming from her face. She heard a faint apology from Loba followed by lips on her cheek. 

“You should eat something,” Loba said as she set down a bowl on the nightstand. “Sit up.” 

Bang sat up and reached to turn on the lamp next to the bed. The light flooded the room and hurt her head but she was annoyed of not being able to see. 

Loba was sat on the edge of the bed with her hip pressing against Anita’s leg. She looked more weary than Anita had expected. Like she had been crying. But before she could bring it up, Loba held a spoonful of a soup of some kind in front of her, and who was she to deny soup her girlfriend had made for her? Bang could barely taste it but she knew that anything Loba made was good and had flavor. 

“Were you crying?” She tried to speak normally but her voice came out a small whisper. 

“Shh.” 

So that was a yes, Anita decided, but let it go. She knew if Loba wanted to talk about it she would. 

And the current pounding of her head was so loud that she almost didn’t hear what Loba had said.

Almost. 

“I just miss them.” She whispered. 

“I’m sorry.” Bang replied lamely. She just didn’t know what she could say that would make the pain any less. “‘S not fair. You were a kid.” 

She could tell Loba was done talking about it because she didn’t respond, instead just got another spoonful of soup. 

“Thank you. S’good.” Her voice was hoarse. “Didn’t know you were a cook.” 

Loba stiffened and looked away, a long pause before she actually responded. 

“My mother used to make it for me every time I was sick. So...” she trailed off. 

Anita felt her heart wrench as she grabbed Loba’s hand and kissed it. Loba turned to face her and smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes. 

“I bet they’re proud of you.” Her throat protested speech but Bang had to tell her. 

This time Loba’s smile lit up her whole face. 

“Thank you.” She whispered and got up to take the empty bowl. 

When she returned Anita found a mug in her hand, containing the same tea that had made her feel better but so tired earlier. She decided that she would rather feel tired than like this any longer. 

So she drank the tea, mostly to make her girlfriend happy. She felt the same blissful tiredness coming over her, but the same with a chill that reached her bones and made her tremble with chills. 

“L-Loba.” She rasped. “M’ so c-cold.” 

Another sympathetic sound came from her. “Poor thing. Let me hold you.” She laid down under the blankets and pulled her sick girlfriend into her.

“Who knew a thief could be so sweet?” Anita mumbled into Loba’s neck, already half asleep.


End file.
